Long Way From Home
by Avalon Pickami
Summary: Sequel to 18's Advice. You should really read 18's Advice first or your going to be very confused. Extra Sappy! R&R appreciated.


Long Way from Home A Fanfiction By Avalon Pickami Avalon was lying out on the sunny beach on Roshi's island. She had gone there to talk to Krillin, but had instead gotten her advice from an unexpected source: 18. Roshi was inside, taking his afternoon nap, and Krillin's family was out swimming in the ocean. She couldn't go back and talk to Trunks yet. It would be awhile before she could face him again. She had gone off on him for missing their one year anniversary for work. She was still worried that he cared more about work than her. She watched the family splash around in the waves. Krillin had picked up Marron and turned her upside down, while 18 started to tickle her. Marron shrieked out a laugh. "Avalon, help me!" she laughed. Avalon smiled at her and waved. "Help!" Marron yelled again. Avalon pushed her self up, ran out into the surf, and Marron smiled, thinking she was saved. Instead, Avalon started to help 18 tickle her. Marron screamed. She was laughing, but she couldn't stand it. "Stop it! Please stop!" she giggled. Finally, 18 and Avalon stopped tickling Marron. A light bulb went off in Avalon's head. She had to tell Marron and 18 her idea. I've got an idea. Oji-san has said that Krillin is very ticklish. Let's get him! she told them telepathically. 18 and Avalon grinned evilly at each other, then at Krillin, and Marron looked back and forth between them expectantly. Krillin looked at them, sweating nervously. "Uh. girls, what is it? Don't look at me like that!" he exclaimed. Suddenly the girls tackled him and started tickling him like mad. "Girls. hoo hahahaha! Stop! Stop it! Girls!" Krillin was in tears he was laughing so hard. Avalon was laughing. It felt good to laugh. She always felt better when she was with Krillin and his family. They were so. normal compared to hers. True, Krillin was almost a legal midget, an 18 was an android, but anyone who didn't know what 18 was would see them as a normal family. While Avalon was there, they always treated her as if she was a member of the family. Now, more than ever, did she feel like a part of the family, splashing around with them in the sea. It was making her forget all her troubles with Trunks. After about half an hour, they were tired, and went inside the house. Krillin and 18 went to their bathroom to get a shower, and Marron took Avalon to her bathroom so she could get a shower. She locked the door, just to make sure Master Roshi couldn't get in. Though if he tried, Avalon would blast him into the next dimension. She had asked Marron to make sure that NO ONE tried to get into the bathroom. Marron of course didn't understand, but agreed. The warm water came raining down on her, and it felt good. 18 had gotten her some shampoo, conditioner and body wash, and they smelled wonderful. The shower seemed to wash away all her pain and sorrow. She sighed deeply, and leaned into the hot water. She wondered if Trunks or her family would come looking for her soon. She heard a knock on the bathroom. Then she heard Marron's tiny voice say that 18 wanted to talk to her. "Okay," Avalon yelled above the noise of the shower. She heard 18 unlock the door and poke her head in. "Krillin and I were wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner. If you don't feel comfortable talking to Trunks, you can stay the night. And don't worry, you won't be imposing, overnight company makes Master Roshi behave," 18 yelled over the noise of the shower. "We'll call Chichi and Goku with the details!" "Thanks 18! You're the best!" Avalon called. "I'll call; I'll be out in a few minutes!" She didn't want to get out though, but she knew she couldn't waste Krillin and 18's hot water, since they had it specially pumped out from the main land. When she heard 18 close and relock the door, she got out, dried off, and changed into some spare clothes she always kept in a capsule at her waist. She dried her hair and put it up into a high ponytail, and went downstairs to visit. As she went into to the kitchen she was greeted by the smell of chicken and rice. She saw Krillin and 18 cooking to some music, and it almost looked like they were dancing. Marron was using some crayons to draw a picture. Avalon looked over to see what the little girl was drawing. The picture was of her parents cooking; only Krillin had on a chef's hat and 18 had on an apron. Avalon smiled, this was the sort of family she had always longed for. She hoped that one day she would be as lucky as 18, to have a husband who loved her as much as Krillin loved 18, and a wonderful little child like Marron. When Marron noticed Avalon she opened her mouth to say something, but Avalon made a motion for her to stay quiet. She didn't want to ruin the romantic moment for her friends. Besides, they were so cute together. When the song ended, Krillin and 18 were staring into each others eyes romantically, and then Krillin leaned in and kissed his wife. 18 cut off the kiss and motioned toward Avalon and Marron. "I think we have an audience," she whispered to Krillin. He turned bright red, and turned toward Avalon and his daughter, rubbing the back of his neck. "How much of that did you kids see?" he asked, flushing. "Oh, not much," remarked Avalon lightly. Just enough to see how cute you two are, she told them telepathically, so Marron wouldn't hear. This time both Krillin and 18 reddened. "Um, uh, er, dinner's ready," stuttered Krillin. Avalon smiled and thanked him for having her. "It's no problem. Anything for Goku's family, ya know? You guys are like family to me," he told her, patting her on the back. Avalon smiled weakly, but she felt ready to cry. Krillin and his family were always too good to her. She didn't know what to say. "Thanks," she croaked. Krillin, seeing she was about to cry, went over to her and hugged her. Avalon had always been like a daughter to him. He loved her as much as he loved Marron, and the last thing he wanted was to see her cry. However, his hug didn't help quite the way he wanted it to. Instead of stopping her from crying, it just made her cry harder. "Avalon-chan," Krillin said gently. "Come with me, tell me all about it." He led her into the living room, and they sat down next to each other on the couch, and Krillin put his arm around the girl. He watched the tears stream down her face. It reminded him of the time he was playing with her on Kami's lookout when she was about four, and she fell and skinned her knee. But he could sense that this wound was much deeper. "What's wrong? Did Trunks do something to you? I swear by Kami, if he hurt you I'll-" He was cut off by a laugh from Avalon. "No, no, leave Trunks-kun to me! I just feel so. normal when I'm with your family," she explained. Krillin's face fell as if she had just insulted him. "That's a good thing," she rushed, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Krillin managed a weak smile. "Everything's just so. different at home. When I come here, it's just the right amount of sanity I need, well, except for Master Roshi," she laughed and hugged Krillin. This place really was like another home to her. She had lived in many places growing up: the Son house of course, the cave she had lived in with Piccolo, Kami's lookout, Mia's house, Rei's temple, the Masaki's, and even the L-4 colony. But Kame house was always a place she could depend on getting some peace and quiet. "18 called your Aunt Chichi to let her know where you were," Krillin told her. "C'mon kid, let's go eat," he said as he got up. He offered Avalon his hand, and she took it and got up. The two friends then walked into the kitchen for dinner. The next morning, Avalon awoke to the sun pouring in through Marron's window. She had fallen asleep on an old camping mat and a sleeping bag that she kept in one of her capsules. She felt refreshed, having spent a night away from home. She looked at her watch. Yikes! She thought. Eleven thirty! Man, did I oversleep! I'm normally up by nine o'clock! She got up and quickly changed into the clothes she had worn the day before, and dashed down stairs. As soon as she reached the bottom she crashed into Master Roshi and they fell over, Avalon on top of him. Master Roshi stayed under her, smiling and blushing, as Avalon pushed herself up off the floor. Avalon glared at him. "You know," he began, "it's been a long time since I've had such a beautiful young lady on top of me! Eeheeheehee!" he laughed, getting up off the floor. Avalon's eyes flashed fire, as she picked up the old man by the back of his shirt and threw him out on the sand. "OJIJI!" she screamed after him. "BAKA! HENTAI!" She turned around and slammed the door, only to see Krillin, 18 and Marron staring at her. He was being a perv, she explained to Krillin and 18. They nodded, and 18 gave Krillin a look that said 'I want that old pervert out of my house NOW!' Krillin gave her a helpless sort of look that said 'what can I do? He's my master, and it is HIS house.' Avalon interrupted the 'conversation' by clearing her throat. "Thank you so much for letting me stay the night," she began slowly. "And I hate to sleep and run, er, fly, but I do need to get home. I need to work things out with Trunks, and I need to see my family. Thanks for helping me clear my head," she told them, giving them all a big hug. She then went out the door and took off. Krillin and Marron waved, and 18 just smiled as Avalon flew off. Avalon waved back. Everything was going to be okay.  
  
When Avalon got home she was greeted by the sound of Chichi yelling, rolling pin in hand. Trunks was on the door step, obviously looking for Avalon but Chichi wouldn't let him in the house. Avalon smiled and chuckled to herself. This has to be interesting, she thought, and she dropped lower. She carefully powered down so Trunks couldn't sense her ki. "Look, I told you, Avalon's not here!" Chichi yelled. "And if she was, she certainly wouldn't want to see you!" Chichi barked. "But-but," Trunks protested. "I came to apologize!" "I don't care! Go HOME!" Chichi yelled, and hit him over the head with her rolling pin. Avalon pursed her lips. Ouch! She thought. I don't care who you are, that had to HURT! "Chichi-san, please, just tell me where she is! I just want to talk to her," Trunks pleaded. Chichi whacked him on the head with the rolling pin again. Avalon cringed and decided it was time to save her boyfriend. She walked out of her hiding spot and stood next to Trunks, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Aunt Chichi, but I think I can handle it from here," she said quietly. "Follow me Trunks," she said, and took off. Trunks went after her, leaving Chichi leaning in the door way, smiling. At least some one around here appreciates me, she thought. After flying for a few miles, Avalon landed in the middle of the forest, and sat down on a large rock. Trunks also landed, and sat down beside her. His landing, however, was not as smooth, as there were leaves and twigs sticking out of his hair. Avalon giggled and pulled them out of his hair. Trunks opened his mouth to speak and was silenced by Avalon putting her finger on his lips. "Sh." she told him, and leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek, then his forehead, then the nose, and finally the lips, while silent tears streamed down her face. Trunks looked up at her, completely baffled. Avalon teary, soulful sapphire eyes looked into his ice blue ones. She had remembered a line from one of her favorite movies, the very movie she had watched with Krillin's family last night. It seemed to fit, and she knew Trunks had never seen it. "When two people love each other, and I mean REALLY love each other, when do you get to that point when enough is enough?" she asked him. Trunks looked her straight in the eye. "Never," he replied fiercely. Avalon flung her arms around him, buried her face in his chest and sobbed. Trunks was shocked, but he held her. He was surprised to feel tears flowing down his own face. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry." He and Avalon sat on the rock, holding each other and weeping for what seemed like hours. Finally Avalon looked up and stared him straight in the eyes. "It doesn't matter," she whispered, brushing his bangs out of his face. "Our love is worth it." Trunks sighed and held her tight. "Avalon, gods, I love you. I thought I'd lost you. I was thinking of going back home. You're the only reason I stay here. I know you would hate it back home," he told her. She looked up at him, concerned. "Do you want to go home? Am I what's keeping you back?" she asked. She wanted to cry. She couldn't bear to think that she caused him pain by making him stay here. "Oh Avalon, it's not like that!" he exclaimed. "I do miss home, but, home with out you is infinitely worse than being so far from home with you by my side. All I need is your love." "Trunks-kun," she whispered, "I'm sorry I got mad at you. You needed to work. I should have been more understanding." She leaned up against him. "No, Avalon-chan, I should have been there. Like you said, I could have put down the paper work to spend a few hours with you," he apologized. He laid his chin on her shoulder, and sighed deeply. All he wanted was to be close to her. "I love you Avalon," he whispered. Avalon sighed and leaned her head back until they were looking each other in the eye. And he could tell by her eyes that she loved him too.  
  
The End 


End file.
